


for your entertainment.

by seoulshua (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Handcuffs, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Smut, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/seoulshua
Summary: joshua has some fun with his boyfriend after all the other members leave the dorm.





	for your entertainment.

**Author's Note:**

> okay WOW i started writing this in august and completely forgot it existed but. i finally finished it. ?? omfg wow. if u wanna talk about jisol or svt my instagram is cafejisol!! also thank u cesly for beta reading this love u babey!!! title from for your entertainment by adam lambert

“hey, i’m gonna go get some extra practice in right now, do you guys wanna come with us?” soonyoung’s voice echoed throughout the dorm, nearly every member responding positively except for two odd ones out. joshua yells back a ‘no thanks, i stayed extra late practicing last night.’ and vernon understands what he means completely. vernon replies with a negative answer as well, knowing what joshua was up to.

his heart was practically beating out of his chest by then, fluttering with the impending doom of what was about to happen to him. he bit his lip hard, eyebrows furrowing and slowly but surely beginning to stand up from where he was sat to meet joshua after everyone else had left for the practice room. 

see, for some background, joshua and him had been in a relationship for perhaps a year or so now. they’d begun during the first teen,age promotions, deciding on their feelings for one another to be more than purely teammates. he knew he loved joshua, and joshua loved him back more than anything. they’ve been dating secretly behind the backs of every member, and so far, it seems like no one has noticed them. behind the scenes recently, things had been getting a little more intense than what vernon had been used to previously about their relationship. they’d had sex for the first time that everyone in the dorm had left, joshua finding that he likes the role of the dominant a lot more. vernon plays whatever role joshua wants, knowing he can get intense.

but now, every other member is out of the house, and usually, practices would go for hours on end. that means that vernon is purely joshua’s for the next four hours or so. and he’s not even close to ready for it. although, he does feel like he needs this. the stress had been getting overwhelming lately and he needed some way to relax. this would be the perfect way to destress, so he’s not going to miss out on it. but.. joshua has some slightly weird kinks that he has to have whenever they have sex. like, he wants vernon to call him daddy. which isn’t THAT weird in the kink world, but between them is it kind of odd. they’re famous, and have only been dating for a year or so. 

soon enough though, joshua’s voice comes ringing throughout the dorm.

“baby, could you come here please?” echoes from joshua’s room, a voice like honey yet laced with malicious entrails. that’s what joshua was like with him. his appearance is welcoming and friendly but the way that vernon knows him is scary. he seems harmless, but vernon knows the truth. he’s ruthless when he wants to be, demanding control and treating vernon like he’s owned. joshua’s only like this when they’re sexual, though. every other romantic bit of their relationship is soft and understanding. vernon mumbles a quiet ‘yeah’ before standing from his bed and exiting his and soonyoung’s shared room.

he pads softly over to joshua’s single room, opening the door and entering. it was just pure luck that joshua had ended up with no roommate, so sometimes when vernon doesn’t feel like sleeping with soonyoung in the room, he sneaks off to joshua’s and climbs into bed with him. it isn’t like he hates rooming with soonyoung, but sometimes he needs a break from the boy’s late night rambles about conspiracy theories. and cuddling with his boyfriend is the perfect escape from that.

“hi..” he mutters, seeing how joshua’s face lights up when he enters. vernon walking over and meeting joshua on the bed. his boyfriend’s smile grows larger as vernon sits down, joshua coming up from lying down and leaning his head against vernon’s shoulder. vernon looks down at him, pressing a kiss against joshua’s forehead and wrapping an arm around his frame. 

“i’m so glad we get to spend time together.” vernon mumbles against his hair, joshua moving his head up to face his boyfriend and pressing a kiss to his lips. vernon pulls joshua onto his lap, joshua letting out a quiet giggle as he allows himself to be manhandled. but, even though vernon could do this to him while they were kissing, he was still the dominant in this situation. vernon leans in against for another kiss, this one lasting longer than the previous. joshua can hear vernon’s apparent heavy breathing, mixed with the echoing smacking of their lips in the endlessly quiet building. vernon pulls them back, the back of his head falling against joshua’s pillow. joshua pulls away with laboured breathing, a smile coming to his lips. 

thought that smile soon fades and his face grows dark. joshua bites his lip and rests his hands on vernon’s chest. 

“how about we do it in someone else’s room this time?” he says, a grim tone to his voice as vernon just stares in awe. 

“uh, yeah, that sounds fun.” vernon visibly swallowed nervously, joshua’s lips turning up into a mischievous smirk. he crawls slowly off of vernon’s lap, patting his thigh and allowing vernon to sit up. “alright, why don’t you go to seokmin’s room and i’ll meet you there. he forgot to invite me on the last vocal unit outing, so we’ll fuck on his bed. that’s what he gets.” joshua mumbles, getting off his bed and walking over to his closet.

“go, baby. i’ll meet you there in a second.” he orders vernon once more, vernon hopping off his bed with a quiet ‘yes, daddy’ and quickly making his way to seokmin’s single room. joshua finds what he needs, an opaque white box hidden away in the corner of his closet. he pries it open, taking out what he wants. a leather leash and handcuffs that were furry on the inside (just so they wouldn’t hurt his baby). once he has what he wants, he pads off to his fellow vocal unit member’s room. seokmin’s room was minimal, although he did have a LOT of clothes. vernon directed his gaze to him once he entered, brown doe-like eyes staring up at him with such wonder. joshua cleared his throat, closing and locking seokmin’s door behind himself. 

joshua leaned against the wall and smirked at his boyfriend, motioning to the carpeted floor. 

“strip, right now. and on your knees.” he mutters, watching how vernon removes each piece of clothing agonizingly slow to tease joshua. soon enough, he’s naked and kneeling infront of seokmin’s bed. joshua settles down sitting on the edge, spreading his legs. “turns around for me, lovey.” he whispers, running a hand through vernon’s cream coloured hair. vernon shuffles on his knees and turns around, letting his back face joshua. joshua takes advantage of his position, undoing the leash and latching it snug against his neck. he grasps the handle, wrapping it once around his wrist and giving it a slight tug. vernon gasps as this, sending joshua a quick surprised glance before continuing to obey his previous commands. vernon stays like that, kneeling with his back to joshua, just until joshua speaks again. 

“you can face me now.” he mutters, leaning back with the handle of vernon’s leash still in hand. and vernon does, shuffling back around. joshua has a smirk on his face, slowly unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down his zipper. underneath was a slight bulge covered in forest green fabric, joshua leaning back on his hands once he’s done all of this.

“put your pretty little mouth to use.” joshua orders, not doing anything further but giving a slight tug to vernon’s leash. vernon takes a deep breath, slowly reaching out and tugging down joshua’s underwear in the front. he bites his lip momentarily, staring up at joshua in the eye before slowly taking his cock into his hand and lazily tugging. joshua hums as vernon’s hand envelops him, needing more than just this. vernon takes this as an order to hurry up, scooting closer and taking joshua into his mouth. he isn’t the biggest, not thick or anything, but to vernon it’s the perfect size. it is longer than usual though, filling his mouth almost perfectly.

this pleases joshua, running a hand through his hair as a sort of appreciative gesture. vernon just tries to do his best, wanting to hear joshua, since they were alone in the building. he sinks all the way down, taking his whole length in and trying not to gag at the tip hitting the back of his throat. he pulls back, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard. joshua gets out a low guttural groan, making vernon grin and just go faster. he bobs his head, chuckling quietly at how much his boyfriend was enjoying this. vernon begins making obscene noises once he realizes they were alone, sucking and lapping at joshua’s length as if it were made of candy. joshua seems to last for a while, vernon giving this his all. although, soon enough, he’s inching towards climax. joshua’s mumbles a quiet ‘fuck..’ and grasps onto vernon’s hair, biting his lip and screwing his eyes shut. 

“s-swallow it all, baby. make daddy proud.” he mutters, gasping quietly just before he cums. vernon gladly takes it down, the hot liquid dripping down his throat spurt by spurt. once he’s sure he’s finished, vernon pulls off and wipes the corner of his mouth. joshua ruffles his hair with a chuckle and tugs upwards on his leash, signalling for vernon to join him up on the bed. vernon does, laying down and allowing joshua to strip off his remaining clothes. 

and then they’re both naked, joshua hovering over vernon with his leash in hand. there’s a grim look to his face, almost evil. he’s controlling, fiddling with the leather handle of vernon’s leash and tilting his head to the side.

“who’s are you?”

vernon hesitated, he’d never done something like this before.

“what?” vernon regrets saying that.

joshua makes a tsking sound.

“again. who’s are you?” 

“yours.”

“who owns you?”

“you do.”

“who’s your daddy?”

“you are.”

“good.”

vernon swallows nervously, feeling joshua’s slightly calloused hands run up and down the sides of his body. he bites his bottom lip, letting out a shaky sigh.

“you are my prince, no one else’s. you are mine and mine only. got that, baby boy?”

“yes, daddy.”

joshua then reaches down to the floor, a frown appearing on his face. he comes back up with the handcuffs, moving from hovering over vernon and sitting beside him on the bed. joshua hummed, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “lay on your stomach with your hands behind your back please. ass in the air.” he commands, watching as vernon moves to the position he wants him to. joshua waits patiently, eyes on him like a hawk. vernon finally holds his hands behind his back, joshua leaning over him and clipping the handcuffs around his wrists to restrain him from any movement.

“is this okay, baby?” joshua questions, vernon nodding with a small smile. he then gets up, grabbing the lubricant from seokmin’s side table. the boy never used it, anyways. sitting back on the bed he takes hold of vernon’s leash in one hand, the other rubbing vernon’s bottom. he rests the leash down momentarily on seokmin’s black sheets, uncapping the lubricant and squeezing a generous amount of it over one finger. joshua presses the finger to vernon’s fluttering hole, the boy squirming quietly under joshua’s touch and whining. joshua presses inward slowly, not wanting to hurt his little prince. vernon whines get louder, joshua rubbing his side with his free hand and shushing him. he pumps this finger in and out a few times before pushing in a second one, curling them and separating them to make sure he’s properly stretched for what’s to come.

then finally a third and vernon’s nearly in tears from how horny he’s gotten. the poor boy is face first into a pillow, about to cry from how bad he needs to get off and his hands handcuffed behind his back. joshua pulls his fingers out with a satisfied sigh, licking his lips as vernon’s hole flutters with the loss of being filled up. joshua drizzles a little more lubricant onto his own hardon, taking a hold onto vernon’s hips and lining himself up. he teases him a bit, putting his tip just past the ring of muscle and then pulling straight back out. 

“nn.. please..” comes from vernon’s mouth in a breathy tone, scooting backwards and trying to find relief. he frowns, making joshua chuckle a little. he brings a hand down on vernon’s ass, a loud smack echoing throughout the room and a yelp coming out of the younger’s mouth. vernon whimpers at this as joshua slowly rubs over the reddening skin. 

“what do you want, pumpkin? use your words or else you won’t get anything from me.” he can see vernon’s dilemma in his expression. he wants to find relief and reach climax, but otherwise, he knows if he begs then joshua will get just what he wants. he settles for the latter, determined to make his boyfriend happy. 

“mmh.. i-i want.. you to fuck me, p-please.” vernon mumbles, moving to hide his face into the pillow. joshua grins at this. lining himself up properly before snapping his hips forward and slamming into him unannounced. a loud gasp escapes from vernon’s mouth, followed by an almost needy sounding whine. he pulls all the way out, finding a rhythm and fucking into him time and time again. vernon’s moans are cut off each time he thrusts inwards, mixed with wanting groans of ‘daddy’. joshua takes hold of his leash, giving a hard tug, which causes vernon to yelp and arch his back. he thrusts into the whimpering boy again and again, light grunts coming from between his lips. 

this goes on for a while until he hits vernon’s prostate for the first time, the boy gasping and squirming around under joshua’s hold. joshua just chuckles quietly, thrusting in once more and staying sheathed. “you’re doing so well, baby.” he mutters, running a hand slowly over his exposed reddening bottom. vernon’s nearly wheezing, breathing hard and keeling over at the knees. joshua just stays like this for a while, making vernon whimper and try and fuck himself onto joshua’s cock.

but this just makes joshua pull out, chuckling quietly and resting a hand onto vernon’s ass. “aw, you’re a little squirmy today, aren’t you? you just can’t seem to sit still for your daddy, huh? how desperate.” he mutters, grabbing a handful of skin, tight and turning white at the knuckles. vernon lets out a gorgeous moan, making joshua bite his lip and let out a deep breath. “okay, fine.” he mutters, slipping back into his heat. 

with leash in hand he finds a rhythm, fucking into vernon at a pace not too hard nor too slow. his boyfriend’s enjoying it, joshua can tell, due to his mouth being held open and a small drool stain growing on the pillow. groans exited from his mouth whenever joshua hits the right spot. 

wanting to drag this out as long as possible, he teases vernon again, staying sheathed and not moving at all. after a while, a whine echoes from the boy’s mouth and joshua laughs at this. “poor baby hansol, can’t take all of this teasing. well, if you’re dating me, you’re gonna have to learn to take it.” and with that, he starts up a way more rough pace, yet not tiring himself out too quickly. vernon gasps, letting out a string of ‘fuckfuckfuckfuck-‘ and a final satisfied moan. all that rang around the room was the sound of skin slapping against skin rapidly, mixed with lewd squelching of the lubricant. joshua lets out an elongated hum, grip on vernon’s hips getting tighter and tighter and he continues to slam into him. 

“your sweet pretty little moans, baby. they turn me on so fucking much. n-now just keep being daddy’s good slut and take it all for me and i’ll treat you so well.” joshua mutters, seeing vernon’s eyes light up after. he could tell vernon knew this meant a bath, cuddles and a movie. he’d never been this degrading towards vernon before, but vernon did actually think it was rather attractive. this may be only the second time they’ve had sex, but damn, joshua was good at this. vernon slowly began to feel the burning sensation in his gut fire up again, knowing he’s going to reach his climax sooner than later. he notices that joshua’s slowing down and panting louder, thinking maybe he’s going to cum soon too. just on cue, joshua’s mumbling out rushed whispers of “gonna cum..” and “so good—..” over and over again until he’s thrusting one more time and releasing inside of him. 

vernon pales as he feels joshua’s cum fill his insides. he knows this means a lot of cleaning up if they wanna cuddle, unless joshua makes him use a buttplug. vernons releasing soon after, as joshua’s slowly stroking his cock and helping him reach his climax. he lets his cum stain seokmin’s sheets, huffing softly afterwards. joshua unclips his handcuffs and helps him flip back around, pressing a soft kiss to the boy’s forehead before putting his underwear back on. “get dressed, okay? we can cuddle and watch a movie in my room. if you can’t walk i’ll carry you.” he waits for vernon, noticing as the boy stands his legs wobbling from the roughness. “alright, baby. it’s okay.” vernon frowns, looking up to his boyfriend. joshua knows what this means, so he quickly runs to his room and retrieves a plug so vernon wouldn’t leak everywhere over joshua’s sheets. as soon as he gets back, he passes it to vernon who slowly inserts it into his still slightly pained hole just to keep the cum inside. he lets vernon slide on his boxers just after that, waiting patiently.

joshua smiles softly and reaches under vernon’s thighs, other hand supporting his back and lifting him up slowly. he notices the mess on the floor and kicks their clothes towards seokmin’s dirty clothes bin, then unlocking the door and peering out to check if the coast was clear. no one’s home yet, so he quickly goes upstairs and into his room. joshua lays vernon down on his bed, locking the door and turning off the lights. he picks up his laptop from the floor and slips into bed beside vernon passing him the laptop and muttering a soft “hold on” before getting up again. “you can pick the movie, okay? i forgot the stuff downstairs.” 

vernon already knows the login to his computer, so he enters his password and loads netflix. joshua soon comes back up with the handcuffs and leash they used just moments before. he stuffs them back into the opaque white box in his closet, bringing out a forest green champion hoodie for vernon to wear. he throws it over to the boy who catches it with a squeak, then slowly pulls it over his frame. joshua chuckles softly at his reaction, putting on a black sweatshirt for himself. joshua slips into bed beside vernon, pressing a wet kiss to his cheek before settling into his side. vernon lets out a quiet giggle, smiling wide and scooting closer to lay his head in the space between joshua’s shoulder and neck. he lets their legs tangle together under the sheets, joshua pressing play on the movie that vernon had chosen. 

it was some romantic comedy from the early 2000’s, something a mom would force their teenager to watch for ‘nostalgia’s’ sake. vernon ends up passing out halfway through, eyes peacefully closed as joshua reaches up a slowly pets him as he falls asleep. joshua doesn’t notice until light snores exit out of the boys lips, smiling softly at his sleeping figure before shutting off his computer and carefully placing it back onto the floor. joshua attempts at getting comfortable, squirming around until vernon’s fully laying on his chest, letting out a huff and deciding that’d be okay. they’d probably just eventually move around in their sleep to some form of spooning or something similar. everything was quiet, of course, spare for joshua’s soft breathing paired with vernon’s barely audible snoring. joshua licks his lips, taking in a deep breath before letting his eyes close too. 

just before he gives himself into the lull of sleep, he mumbles something he hopes to god vernon doesn’t somehow hear. something that’s never been uttered between the two of them. something that’s a big step in their relationship. it’s been a year, and they haven’t said it yet. though even if vernon’s asleep, he’ll still say it. 

“i love you.”


End file.
